1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging a product such as accessories, an electronic device, a computer part, etc. and more particularly, to a packing box fabricated by bending a packing material which has been cut.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices or computer parts are packaged in various types of packing means to prevent breakage or damage during shipping. A packing means is typically made by machining and bending a lightweight, easy-to-handle sheet of paper product, such as a corrugated cardboard, into a hexahedron. A paper packing box is typically formed by printing a specific phrase or product design on a paper base board, cutting and machining the paper base board, and then bending the paper base board into a hexahedron shape so as form an interior space useful to contain items. More recently, a packing base board may also be formed of a synthetic resin as well as a paper product.
To keep the packing box in the form of a hexahedron shape once folded, edges of a cut base board should be affixed to each other. For this purpose, the edges of the base board may be affixed in a folded fashion or in a glued fashion.
An example of a packing box with glued edges is disclosed in Korea Utility Model Publication No. 2010-5591 (published on Jun. 3, 2010) and an example of a packing box with edges affixed in a folded fashion is disclosed in Korea Utility Model Registration No. 397,983 (registered on Oct. 4, 2005) and Korea Patent Application Publication No. 2002-63473 (published on Aug. 3, 2002).
Since the cost for manufacturing and assembling a packing box is added to the price of a product contained therein, there is a pressing need for reducing fabrication cost including material cost.
Additionally, in the case of a packing box with edges affixed by an adhesive, if a packing box supplier is different from a packing box user, a high distribution cost is suffered. That is, if the packing box is supplied in the form of a hexahedron, as compared to its pre-formed flat shape, it is bulky, resulting in a high cost for shipping and storage. Although the packing box can be supplied, not in the form of a hexahedron, this will require that the box user bend and glue the packing box on the spot, which decreases the user's productivity. Thus, it is difficult to reduce fabrication costs for a packing box which has edges affixed by an adhesive.
In contrast, a packing box with edges that are affixed through folding also can cause much higher cost for shipping and storage if it is supplied already formed into a hexahedron shape. However, a packing box user can easily finish such a packing box on the spot because the packing box does not require gluing. Therefore, the packing box may be supplied, half-finished in the state of a cut and machined base board, which will reduce the cost of shipping and storage. Despite this advantage, in most cases, such folded-type packing boxes are finished by manually folding cut and machined base boards into a hexahedron shape. As a consequence, productivity is still adversely affected.